


难舍难分

by TheoRamos



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: 提伯尔特爱茂丘西奥，也恨茂丘西奥；茂丘西奥懂提伯尔特，也不懂提伯尔特。他们直到最后才明白彼此的生命难舍难分，只是月光底下从无新事。





	难舍难分

-

提伯尔特寄人篱下，又是自己这一辈孩子们的兄长，不可能没有察言观色的能力。

他知道自己的舅舅只图卡普莱家族的名利，除此之外概不关心；他知道卡普莱夫人虽疼爱朱丽叶，相比之下还是更依着她的丈夫；他还知道朱丽叶的奶妈反而比卡普莱夫人更关心朱丽叶的内心，甚至可以对家族的名誉不管不顾——不过，她原本也不是卡普莱家族的人。

至于朱丽叶，他知道年方二八的少女情窦初开，只想找个真心相爱的人谈一场轰轰烈烈的恋爱。他发自内心想依着妹妹的心愿，更想伴她左右为她保驾护航——尽管他爱她，不愿她脱离自己身畔，他却深知朱丽叶必将离去。提伯尔特从很久以前就接受了自己的命运。

在自家之外，就连世代为敌的蒙太古家的青年，提伯尔特也略知一二。班伏里奥与罗密欧自小为伴，喜好寻欢作乐。但他们在细微之处还是有些差异：罗密欧在云端的欢乐之中会低下头看向地面，他不会忘记关心生活的流向；而班伏里奥，身居高天也会再抬头望向更远的天空，他在寻找更多的乐子。

——只有茂丘西奥。

提伯尔特觉得自己懂，却也觉得自己不懂。茂丘西奥仿佛是提伯尔特的一面镜子，映照出他内心最深的欲念。他渴望解开身上来自家族的禁锢、不再活在家族的阴影之中，渴望自己的感情能被人看到而不是被牺牲，渴望疯狂、热烈、不管不顾的爱。只是他终归还是要做家族秩序的维护者，他只能将自己的渴望深深埋藏于心底。

提伯尔特爱茂丘西奥放肆的自由，也恨他将一切都展露于光天化日之下的放纵。

茂丘西奥以及与他相关的一切，是提伯尔特心中埋藏最深的秘密；这秘密是他的逆鳞，亦是由三头的巨犬所把守的最不容侵犯的领地。

 

-

茂丘西奥到底有没有看透提伯尔特，这问题连他自己都想不明白。

他原以为提伯尔特是个简单的人，生在家族、长在家族，大了便成为名为卡普莱的钟表里一粒小小的齿轮。滴、答、滴、答，与其他的装置零部件严丝合缝，直到彻底被磨损、被新的齿轮替代。

他为什么会知道？因为那是他原定的人生轨迹。茂丘西奥每想到这些过往都忍不住发笑。喜好浮华的本性令他与亲王相亲近，他显然比自己的父亲更了解自己的舅舅。在自己的家里他跟父母信誓旦旦，真到了维罗纳得到什么亲王的庇佑后他又将那一切弃之脑后。他从来不在意戒律，因为他生来就是为了打破规则。他在维罗纳城内奔跑，在城墙上攀缘，他紫色的衣摆飞扬，他在城墙上写满了二十当头意气风发的青年的自由。[1]

他豪掷生命和青春，一直到他在提伯尔特身上看到了他本该成为的未来。毫无疑问他爱提伯尔特，但他自己也搞不清楚他爱的到底是提伯尔特还是他生命的另一种可能性。

茂丘西奥自有他表达爱意的方式，他嗤笑提伯尔特，与他怒目而视，上挑嘴角中的轻蔑点燃的不仅仅是空气中的火药还有情欲。他看到提伯尔特眼中一闪而过的意乱情迷，随后被对方似乎无边无际的怒气取代。提伯尔特为什么生气？茂丘西奥不知道。被亲王打断并推开之后他只是舔着嘴唇，缩在城墙的阴影中琢磨着提伯尔特的想法。

所幸他不用为此困扰多久，因为谜底很快便为他揭晓。

当他偷偷从亲友邂逅真命天女的舞会上逃离、独自蹲在卡普莱家的墙头，他听见清白的月光所着凉的范围之外、墙的阴影之内，有人在小声啜泣。那人压低了声音，痛苦地自言自语着，他听出那是提伯尔特的声音。

提伯尔特和他一样向往自由，只是一个展现出来，一个深藏心底。

茂丘西奥很想跳下墙去，搂住提伯尔特，告诉他他爱他，告诉他他们其实一模一样，但他没有。打断他人的哀伤不是茂丘西奥会做的事情。他小心地隐住了自己的身形，右手紧紧抓住胸前的衣领。他听见自己的心跳如雷声炸裂。

月光底下无新事。[3]身处敌对世家却坠入爱河的，不止是青年的男女。

 

-  
生性放浪的茂丘西奥调情的方式当然是挑拨。提伯尔特来犯那天，他攀着蒙太古家外墙上突出的砖头，像个女人一样对下面的提伯尔特扭动着腰腿。他刻意把自己的动作放得很慢，幅度却很大。他看不清提伯尔特的表情，只是想象怒气在他的脸上积蓄。一旦提伯尔特像只发怒的猫一样扑上来，茂丘西奥就会一闪身抱住提伯尔特，两个人一起落向地面。他会用自己的嘴堵住提伯尔特的嘴，让爱意、情欲和暴力一起漫溢在空气之中。

可是提伯尔特没有。茂丘西奥只听见他深长的呼吸，然后传来提伯尔特冰冷的声音。

“别闹，茂丘西奥。”

于是浪子的恶作剧只得到此为止。

茂丘西奥猜想提伯尔特大概是看懂了他的想法，有那么一秒钟他又觉得提伯尔特没有。最终他也没转头看提伯尔特的表情，耸了耸肩，翻身从窗户落进了蒙太古家的某一间卧室。

下一轮的调情是更加直接的示好与火药味更重的挑衅——当然，前者是茂丘西奥的意图，后者则是提伯尔特的观感。

“你曾经与老男人深入交谈过人生吗？”

——就像我在我的父亲面前弄虚作假，在我的舅舅面前肆意放纵。

“你曾经在女人堆中寻欢作乐吗？”

——就像我与我的亲友一直以来所做的那样。

“你曾经与男人调情吗？”

——就像我现在正对你做、也希望你能对我如此的这样。

——提伯尔特，正视你的内心，不要藏了。说你不甘被压抑，说你想要自由。

——来抱我，来吻我。让我扒下你对外的那层虚伪的皮，而你将脱下我的衣裳。说你爱我，而我也会说我爱你。

茂丘西奥看到提伯尔特直冲向他。他张开手臂，以为这世界上的另一个他终于肯直视自己的感情。

可是沉湎于浮华的浪子不明世事，更难以觉察人内心的细微变化。提伯尔特是冲向了他，但落进他怀抱的终还是冰冷生硬的刀刃。

他早该知道提伯尔特也只会如此冰冷生硬地对外表达才是。

他早该想到自己或许并没有那么懂提伯尔特。

 

-

提伯尔特只觉茂丘西奥的质问句句直戳心底。

我何尝不想……我何尝不想！？

他感觉自己血脉喷张，心跳一声一声犹如战鼓在他耳边震响。他意识到自己一直以来为何时常对茂丘西奥心生惧意，因为茂丘西奥总是能一眼看清他内心最深的渴望，然后以一种最恰当的方式挑逗他释放。他害怕暴露出最真实的自己，而茂丘西奥的存在之于他无异于一颗定时炸弹。

于是定时炸弹倒计时的走动惊醒了沉睡的三头犬，滔天的怒意在提伯尔特的脑中咆哮。热血涌上头顶，提伯尔特将身体交由本能支配。

在那之后，被爱慕者的血溅上爱慕者的脸，红衣的青年双手握刀，在茫然中踉跄后退。他看到茂丘西奥脸上的满足转为惊异与痛苦，之后掺入了几分嘲笑。茂丘西奥捂住腹部的伤口，与他一同踉跄着，却是走向另一个方向，步伐混乱。但他脸上仍是那一副游戏人生的表情，仿佛身处某一幕讽刺喜剧之中。

茂丘西奥瞥了他一眼，神色复杂，提伯尔特从中读出欢愉、悲伤、疯狂和满意，却独独没有恨意。提伯尔特明白了些什么。他突然希望自己真的身在讽刺喜剧中，尽管他深知这不可能。他双手脱力，手中的刀落在地上发出震响，他却充耳不闻。

茂丘西奥。他的喉咙中翻涌着那人的名字。

我也爱你啊。

他迈步走向茂丘西奥的方向，却看到死神在他们二人中间伫立。茂丘西奥抓着罗密欧的手说着什么，他爱的人在临终之际看不到他。

提伯尔特不知道自己怎样再次退后，又是怎样保持站立的。他的脑子很乱，他想起了一些事情，也忘记了一些事情。他沉浸在自己的世界中，以至于没有看见罗密欧向他冲来。

罗密欧眼眶通红，手上拿着提伯尔特刚刚刺死茂丘西奥的刀。当提伯尔特看到的时候已经来不及了，他的腹部传来尖锐而火辣辣的剧痛，伴随着肉身的肌肉、脂肪和脏器对利器的粘滞感。

提伯尔特跌倒在地。

他听见有人在喊他的名字，有人在尖叫，有人在哭泣……但他终于没有在乎家人的事情了。

提伯尔特在逐渐模糊暗淡的视野中艰难地寻找着茂丘西奥，大量失血令他神智不清，恍然间他竟觉得茂丘西奥的胸膛还在微微起伏：就像已经深埋在记忆之中的那个独属于两个男孩的夏天，他们逃开长辈的戒律偷偷溜出来，肩并肩躺在麦田里无所事事地看着云彩。天上的云缓慢地移动着，茂丘西奥在他身边不知怎样睡着了，轻柔的吐息喷在他的耳边，像一只温驯的猫。不知何处有花瓣飞来。提伯尔特捉住其中几片，放在茂丘西奥的胸口，他伏在地上盯着那轻柔的红随着紫衣男孩的呼吸起伏。[2]

提伯尔特意识涣散，此刻茂丘西奥的胸口似乎也散落着猩红的花瓣。他艰难地把眼睛睁开一条缝想看得更清楚些，却只看到他腹部不断涌出的血和茂丘西奥的汇集在一起，鲜红得过分。

他伸出手，却再难接近茂丘西奥一分一毫。

那是他看到的最后一个画面。

 

-  
白衣的死神翩翩起舞，手臂如过电一般颤抖。

遥远的地方传来钟声，维罗纳的孩子在维罗纳的怀抱中抵足而眠，共同沐浴着阳光躺进永恒的梦乡。

——他们的生命难舍难分。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 此处neta了隔壁1789剧组《Ca Ira Mon Amour》的歌词：“我将在所有的高墙上写满自由！”  
> [2] 化用民国歌曲《本事》的歌词：“记得当时年纪小/你爱谈天我爱笑/有一回并肩坐在桃树下/风在林梢鸟在叫/我们不知怎样睡着了/梦里花落知多少”。是一首讲述青梅竹马两小无猜的歌。  
> [3] 开场旁白，大家都懂。


End file.
